earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Jason Todd 1
Characters * Dick Grayson * Jason Todd * Tim Drake * Stephanie Brown * Damian Wayne Location * Wayne Manor, Kane County, Gotham City, NJ * July 2nd 2014, 1137 Local Time VOX Archive * Jason Todd: opens, footsteps: 2 instances Well? * Dick Grayson: sigh Well? Well, what? closes, footsteps: 2 instances * Jason Todd: We need to decide. 2 instances * Dick Grayson: Decide what? 2 instances * Jason Todd: Decide who is taking the fall... 2 instances * Dick Grayson: What's to decide? 2 instances * Jason Todd: It ain't going to be me. 2 instances * Dick Grayson: It was your idea... 2 instances * Jason Todd: Doesn't change the fact it ain't gonna be me. 2 instances * Dick Grayson: Well I certainly don't want to take the blame. 2 instances * Jason Todd: We can say it was someone else. 2 instances * Dick Grayson: Like who? 2 instances * Jason Todd: Someone Bruce either really loves or really hates. 2 instances * Dick Grayson: And again, we come back to you and me, respectively. footsteps: 2 instances * Jason Todd: Shut up. * Dick Grayson: You shut up. * Tim Drake: Hey! How about you both shut up. * Dick Grayson: Tim? * Jason Todd: Tim. * Tim Drake: Tim? * Jason Todd: footsteps Hey Tim, what are you doing? * Tim Drake: Uh... other than trying to watch TV with my girlfriend? * Stephanie Brown: gasp I'm your girlfriend? * Tim Drake: Uh... Aren't you Oh, I guess we never had the "talk" and established where we are, have we? chuckle * Stephanie Brown: That would be a firm "no", Drake... * Jason Todd: Awkward... Anyway, put a pin in that for now. So, here's the thing, Tim- * Dick Grayson: Wait... We're his older brothers. We can't throw him under the bus... * Jason Todd: What? sigh Why not? * Tim Drake: Wait... What's going on here? Should I be nervous? * Dick Grayson: He's probably also got an alibi for yesterday anyway... Right? He's been attached to Stephanie all week. * Stephanie Brown: I won't lie... It's been pretty nice having him back. giggle * Jason Todd: She's too sweet too. groan Damn. Well, this sucks. Who else can we blame for scratching the Batmobile? * Damian Wayne: silence: 3.4 seconds, door opens, footsteps What? Why are you freaks staring at me like that? * Jason Todd: Damian did it. * Dick Grayson: Agreed. 2 instances * Damian Wayne: Wait... What did I do? Hey! I am talking to you! Todd! Grayson! closes Do not walk away from me! Trivia and Notes * This is the remastered version of Oracle Files: Jason Todd 1. The original VOX Box can be found in E27VOXA: Listen To Reason. * Story continues from E27VOXA: Joyriding. Links and References * Oracle Files: Jason Todd (1/3) (Old Version) * Oracle Files: Jason Todd (1/4) (Remastered) Category:Oracle Files Category:Dick Grayson/Appearances Category:Jason Todd/Appearances Category:Tim Drake/Appearances Category:Stephanie Brown/Appearances Category:Damian Wayne/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Wayne Manor/Appearances Category:Kane County/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances